The Arcane Elements
The Arcane Elements of Litvantar would be otherwise known as plain "elements" in other worlds. They are so-called because each and every Element has the potential to be used in magic, although some may be more difficult to use in magic than others or would be suited for machinery purposes instead. The Elements only apply to those who actively use or wish to harness the power of all elements in search of more alternatives to the current selection of magics available in Litvantar. Not every magical researcher thinks highly of elementology, but it has its uses. Because it is a new field of research in magic, there is still much to develop on. Syrellia is now currently researching the Arcane Elements in Sinkamma, under the watchful eye of Kreuden Bastien Marceau . Major and Lesser Elements The Arcane Elements are separated into two groups: the Major Arcane and the Lesser Arcane. The only requirement for an element to be considered Major is if it cannot be broken down into another element, which is why the Major Arcane is considered the basis for all other elements. The Major Arcane Elements are: *Fire *Water *Air *Earth The Lesser Arcane Elements are: *Metal *Ice *Lightning *Light *Darkness *Mind (debated) *Energy (debated) *Time (debated) *Life (debated) *Death (debated) *Chaos (proposed) The debated elements are being discussed because even though magic-users have the ability to harness their power, they are more of natural processes rather than elements that can be broken down. Even if they were elements, no one is entirely sure what their bases are. Chaos does not refer to chaos magic, which is highly unstable, but to the ability to unleash conflict and disrupt peace. Like Time, Life and Death it is currently being debated, but even elementologists have banned the Chaos element outright from being studied because of the sheer untapped potential that could be unleashed if it falls into the wrong hands. All Lesser Arcane Elements involve the combination of at least two elements each, theoretically. Strengths and Weaknesses All Arcane Elements have their strengths and weaknesses. No element stands out above the rest or underperforms; it all depends on the usage of said element, which means its power relies solely on the practitioner or the age of the elemental. It was once suggested that the Lesser Elements should be called the Major as they were combinations of elements and therefore stronger than their bases. This suggestion was later rejected as Lesser Elements cannot be used to make more elements, while the Major Elements can, thereby cementing that the Major Elements have more use and flexibility. All the elements appear to have productive and destructive cycles, though insofar as we know, the research is not complete and there may be missing elements that alter these cycles. Strengths and Weaknesses - Major Arcane *Fire: Weakened by Water, strengthened by Air *Water: Weakened by Earth, strengthened by Fire *Air: Weakened by Fire, strengthened by Earth *Earth: Weakened by Air, strengthed by Water Strengths and Weaknesses - Lesser Arcane *Metal: Weakened by Water, Air, strengthened by Earth, Fire *Ice: Weakened by Fire, Air, strengthened by Earth, Water *Lightning: Weakened by Earth, Air, strengthened by Fire, Water *Light: Weakened by Earth, Water, strengthened by Air, Fire *Darkness: Weakened by Fire, Air, strengthened by Earth, Water *Energy: Weakened by Earth, Fire, strengthened by Water, Air *Mind: Weakened by Water, Air, strengthened by Earth, Fire *Time: Weakened by all, strengthened by all *Life: Weakened by all, strengthened by all *Death: Weakened by all, strengthened by all Note that the Lesser Arcane Elements are not weakened by other Lesser Elements as of writing. It seems that the base components of a Lesser Element is the main contributor to weakness, not the combined effects of the base elements. The last three are hot topics for debate on their inclusion into the Lesser Arcane, seeing as their complexity poses some interesting but troublesome problems. Spirits Most spirits of Litvantar represent the Major Elements, such as the Season Spirits. Notably, each Season Spirit can also utilise the power of the Lesser Elements, such as the Spirit of Winter wielding a blade (Metal). Spirits that represent the Lesser Elements are not as common or as accessible, but they do exist in large numbers. Elemental spirits are usually vulnerable to the opposite element. While they do not "die", exposure to the opposite element weakens them greatly by absorbing their power. Sufficiently weakened spirits automatically slow down and eventually fall into a deep slumber in an attempt to regain their energy, and can sleep for as long as they need to recharge. They usually prefer this does not happen. Spirits determine their representative element via their own attributes. No one decides it for them. It usually depends on what they prefer. For example, Artemius de Larune, the Summoner's Avatar of Kreuden Bastien Marceau, is representative of Air although he originates from a rapier; theoretically it should mean that he is of the Metal element, but he is more inclined to utilise Air. It is considered rude to decide what element a spirit represents without discussing or asking them in the first place. Proper spirit communication involves being polite for the majority of the time. Summoner's Avatar Elementology is an important field of research for any Summoner, aspiring or accomplished. The complexity of the relationship between the elements contributes greatly to the care and relationship between the Summoner and their Avatar(s). Summoners' Avatars usually take on the attributes of any of the four Major Arcane, to make matters simple for their Summoners. It does not hinder them in any way. Elementology in Syrellia Currently Sinkamma is opening up a new research study into the Arcane Elements. As promised, they will not research Chaos, but they hope to contribute useful findings on the debated Lesser Arcane Elements as well as investigate further into the relationship between Summoners and their Avatars, and discover more Lesser Arcane. Category:Lore